Vorlage:Meldungen
Meldungen *Auftrittsverbot in Lübeck: Zirkus Knie will notfalls klagen - Lübeck - Das Unternehmen erklärt, kommunale Beschlüsse seien rechtswidrig. Die Stadt prüft, ob Wildtiere in der Manege untersagt werden können. Grüne würden Klage riskieren. - 16.08.2012. *Elephant retirement home set up in Burma - Green Hill Valley in Kalaw township in Burma are hosting an elephant retirement home. Their health problems range from blindness, difficulty walking and recovery from heart attacks. - 16.08.2012. *No end to elephant menace in Kodagu - Madikeri: Wild elephants continue to give sleepless nights to the villagers in Pollibetta, Kaikeri, Kalathmadu, Hosur and Bettageri in Kodagu. - 16.08.2012. *Todesvirus im Zoo! Muss unser neuer Baby-Elefant bald sterben? - Tiergarten – Der Rüssel des kleinen Schwergewichts (160 Kilo) reicht noch nicht bis zum Boden, hinter den Ohren ist das Elefanten-Mädchen noch rosa. Und ob es je so groß wird wie seine Mutter, ist ungewiss. - 15.08.2012. *Zooooo süß, hier kommt Elefantenbaby Anchali - Elefantenbaby Anchali (drei Tage) zeigte sich am Mittwoch zum ersten Mal Zoobesuchern, ist gleich Publikumsliebling. - Törööö, kleine Anchali. Du bist Zooooooo süüüüß! - Unter den Blicken Hunderter Besucher verließ der Babyfant, der Sonntag geboren wurde, am Mittwoch erstmals das Elefantenhaus im Zoologischen Garten. - 15.08.2012. *Olifant Jula weer naar haar moeder - AMERSFOORT - Olifant Jula uit Dierenpark Amersfoort gaat na ruim 10 jaar weer naar haar moeder. De olifant vertrekt begin september met een bijzonder transport naar de dierentuin in Kopenhagen, waar haar moeder woont. - 15.08.2012. *Olifant Jula verlaat DierenPark Amersfoort - Amersfoort - Na ruim twintig jaar verhuist olifant Jula uit DierenPark Amersfoort. De olifant verhuist naar Kopenhagen omdat ze zich niet helemaal thuis voelt in de groep. - 15.08.2012. *Prikpil voor olifanten in Zuid-Afrika - JOHANNESBURG - Zuid-Afrika pakt de dreigende overbevolking door olifanten aan met een prikpil. Wijfjes krijgen jaarlijks een injectie met een vaccin waardoor ze ongevoelig worden voor sperma. - 15.08.2012. *Elephant breeding advances bring optimism to Somerset - FAIRHOPE — An in utero picture of an elephant conceived via artificial insemination in Austria is renewing hopes of creating a sperm bank at the International Conservation Center in Somerset County. - 15.08.2012. *Elephant capture plan put on hold in Bengal - NEW DELHI: Earlier in this year, the ministry of environment and forests (MoEF) had granted permission for the capture of four elephants in areas affected by elephant-human conflict. - 15.08.2012. *SA goes big on birth control for elephants - A South African province home to thousands of elephants is planning a birth control campaign for the pachyderms to prevent a population explosion that could threaten plants and wildlife. - 15.08.2012. *Aangifte tegen dompteur olifant - AMSTERDAM - De vereniging Wilde Dieren de Tent Uit heeft bij de politie in Amsterdam aangifte gedaan tegen de dompteur van circus Renaissance. - 15.08.2012. *Centre puts elephant capture plan on hold - KOLKATA: Buckling under pressure from the wildlife activists and NGOs, the ministry of environment and forests (MoEF) has put on hold the plan to capture four wild elephants in Bengal for domestic use. - 15.08.2012. *Elephant retirement home opens in Burma - Video. - 15.08.2012. *Wild elephants kill 3 in Cox's Bazar - Three persons were trampled to death and at least 11 injured as wild elephants went berserk and barged into a locality in Ramu upazila of Cox’s Bazar Wednesday morning. - 15.08.2012. *Thai hotel offers 'Jumbo University' - Are elephants more intelligent than humans? Perhaps tourists can help experts find out. - Just about everyone knows the parable of the blind men and the elephant. - 15.08.2012. *Babyfant Anchali zeigt sich erstmals den Besuchern - Berlin - Das treue Zoo-Publikum freut sich schon auf den neuen Minifanten: Das am Sonntag im Berliner Zoo geborene Elefantenmädchen Anchali wird an diesem Mittwoch erstmals den Besuchern vorgestellt. - 14.08.2012. *Projekt "Frozen Dumbo": Elefanten-Nachwuchs dank gefrorener Samen - Eine Elefantendame im Wiener Zoo ist schwanger, der Vater stammt aus einem Reservat in Südafrika: Erstmals ist die künstliche Befruchtung mit dem Sperma eines wild lebenden Tieres gelungen. - 14.08.2012. *Erfolgreiche Elefanten-Besamung mit Tiefkühl-Sperma - Elefantenkuh Tonga im Tiergarten Schönbrunn im neunten Monat trächtig] - 14.08.2012. *Elephant gets pregnant from frozen sperm - An elephant in a Vienna zoo has become pregnant via artificial insemination. - An elephant has become pregnant from frozen sperm, The Schoenbrunn Zoo in Vienna announced today. - 14.08.2012. *"Operation Frozen Dumbo" gets elephant Tonga pregnant - VIENNA Aug 14 (Reuters) - Scientists have succeeded for the first time in impregnating an elephant with frozen sperm, ultrasound pictures presented by Vienna's Schoenbrunn Zoo showed on Tuesday. - 14.08.2012. *Two elephants go berserk in Kollam - KOLLAM: In separate incidents, two elephants ran amok in the district causing tension for more than six hours. - 14.08.2012. *Viewpoint: Mourning the elephants - Horrific footage showing elephants that have been hacked to death for their ivory tusks reveals the terrifying toll that mass poaching is taking on Africa's dwindling elephant population. - 13.08.2012. *Neues Elefantenbaby im Berliner Zoo - Berlin - Die Asiatischen Elefanten im Berliner Zoo haben Nachwuchs bekommen. Am Sonntag um kurz nach Mitternacht habe die Elefantin «Pang Pha» ein Weibchen zur Welt gebracht, teilte der Zoo mit. - 12.08.2012. *Lost in captivity - The tale of Baby Sanju brings to focus the issue of elephants and permits. - The baby elephant at the resort hotel in Bentota on July 13 was present to welcome guests. An animal lover visiting the hotel was aghast. - 12.08.2012. *Can’t tell an elephant from a cat? check the larynx - Elephants rumble to communicate, sending vibrations across the landscape that other elephants can feel through their feet. - 12.08.2012. Frühere Meldungen] | http://elefanten.wikia.com/index.php?title=Vorlage:Meldungen Meldungen hinzufügen